Starry Starry Night
by mischa-bee
Summary: Tristan and Rory were married with three children. But when Rory dies, how will Tristan cope? This story is set at Rory’s funeral. TRORY


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore girls or any of the characters or things affiliated with it. I just own the plot.

**Parings: **Trory :D

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Rory's funeral. Rory and tristan are/were married. This is just about what happends at rorys funeral, and before that. In tristans pov.

8888888888888888

**Starry Starry Night**

TRISTAN'S POV

I Finish buttoning up my Black shirt, and raise my bloodshot eyes to look into the Mirror. My reflection shows a man so unlike to the one she first met. I would look the same if it weren't for my bloodshot, tearful eyes, and my distraught features.

A brisk knock is sounded on the door to my room. Our room.

I call out a strangled "It's open" and Lorelai Walks In through the doorway.

She takes one look at my face and my over brimming eyes and she says nothing, just moves silently towards me and wraps me up into a comforting hug.

She eventually pulls away, and looks at what I'm wearing.

Black trousers, and button down shirt. My tie is hung over the chair.

Lorelai looks at it and I shake my head at her. She's got question in her eyes and begins to ask why I'm not wearing it but I break in "Rory never liked me in ties"

She looks at me with a slight understanding before nodding and then walking towards the door. Her healed feet padding silently on the soft carpet.

As she reaches the doorway and turns to see me still standing here in a daze, she breaks me out of it

"Tristan honey, it's going to start in five minutes"

I turn and look her in the eyes, and she understands.

"Just make sure you're here on time okay?"

I nod.

_Starry starry night_

_Paint your palet blue and grey_

_look out on a summer's day_

_with eyes that know the darkness in my soul_

888888888888888888

I walk onto the ceremony two seconds before it starts. As I take my seat in between Lorelai and Luke, I can feel everyone around me sending me sympathetic looks.

My Parents aren't here. They made it very clear that when I married Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I would have nothing further to do with them. I was more that happy to comply.

Even when she died they didn't do anything. No sympathy cards, no expensive gifts, and no flowers.

I know that they know what happened. They are in the very middle of the social circuit. How could they not know that the only grandchild of Emily and Richard Gilmore had died?

_Shadows on the hills_

_Sketch the trees and the daffodils_

_catch the breeze and the winter chills_

_in colors on the snowy linen land_

8888888888888888

The music begins to play and all the guests but her closest friends and family look shocked.

I hear them mumbling amongst themselves.

I turn my head to look at Lorelai, and she catches my eye.

She smiles, and then for the first time in what seems like ages, I smile also.

The music that is playing is "girls just wanna have fun".

It is only now that I look down at the slightly crumpled program in my hand.

Under the many songs that would never be classified as suitable (including Helen Shapiro's 'walking back to happiness') is a little statement: "Music chosen By Lorelai the second, on behalf or lorelai the third."

It's true. Because even though most of the guests disapprove of the chosen songs, its Rory's funeral, and Rory would love it.

Lorelai goes up to the small podium to speak first. She in swaying slightly and her eyes are brimming full. I hardly hear a word of what she is saying, because all I'm thinking about is Rory.

I remember when I first saw her. She was sitting upon the hard chair on her first day at Chilton. She made quick and intelligent notes, while I made smart comments about her behind her back.

People think that she started as just another conquest, but she never was. I saw something in her that very first day that no one else in that room did. I saw someone so beautiful and talented, that it made my heart ache just to look at her.

I loved her all that year at Chilton, until my father pulled me out of the school.

I was sent off to Military school in North Carolina.

Every single day I was there, I could still feel that kiss that we shared at the piano.

I wonder when she first felt for me.

After I was released from the military, I was accepted into Harvard and Stanford.

I chose Harvard. I met up with her there on the second week. When she saw me, she just stared at me open mouthed. And then she gave me a hug.

We went for coffee every afternoon as we soon became friends.

Then one day it all changed. For the better.

Her mother was marrying Luke Danes, and Rory was the bridesmaid. She needed a date, and I was her knight in shining armor.

A lot changed that weekend. For the better.

We married three years later, In the middle of stars hollow.

Paris, Lane and Lorelai were here Bridesmaids. Jess, Luke and my butler Davis were my best men.

My parents did not attend.

She gave birth to a son exactly one year later. Oliver Lucas DuGrey was born with two loving parents.

The twins came two years after that. Identical Girls. Lorelai Paris DuGrey and Emma Lane DuGrey.

We were the perfect family.

Until Oliver's third birthday. Rory blacked out into the cake. At the time it was quite funny, but now I look back and shudder.

After a checkup the doctors told us that she had three months to live. She had Chronic Leukemia.

You have no idea what it was like to see her die even more each day. Fading away, bit by bit.

She was always sad as well. She told me that she wasn't afraid of dying. She was afraid of leaving us all here alone.

Me, her husband of four years, Oliver our three year old son. And out two baby daughters Lori and Emma.

_Now I understand_

_what you tried to say to me_

_and how you suffered for your sanity_

_and how you tried to set them free_

_they would not listen they did not know how_

_perhaps they'll listen now._

_Starry starry night_

_Flaming flowers that brightly blaze_

_swirling clouds in violet haze_

_reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue_

_colours changing hue_

_morning fields of amber grain_

_weathered faces lined in pain_

_are soothed beneath the artist's LOVING hand_

_Now I understand_

_what you tried to say to me_

_and how you suffered for your sanity_

_and how you tried to set them free_

_they would not listen they did not know how_

_perhaps they'll listen now_

_For they could not love you_

_but still your love was true_

_and when no hope was left inside_

_on that starry starry night_

The day she died was the day after her birthday.

She called us each in to bid us all farewell.

I have never cried so much as I did then. My heart split right through the center, and it was so painful I could barely breathe.

She held my hand tight and whispered that she loved me over And over again, and as tears cascaded down both our cheeks, her grip deceased, and the whispers went silent.

_this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you_

8888888888

Lorelai finished, and I stepped up.

I dug the speech out of my pockets, and placed it on the hard surface; smoothing it out.

I lifted my head and looked back at everyone.

Lorelai was sitting there, her eyes filled with tears. Luke was next to her with such sadness in his. Emily and Richard were there as well, ditching all attempts of elegance, and just bawling.

Jess and Paris gripping each others hands for dear life. Lane's head hung to hide.

And there, sitting up the front are our children.

Three and a half year old Oliver, with his Huge Blue eyes brimmed up. He asked me this morning "Daddy, I miss mommy, when's she coming back?" I didn't have the heart to tell him that Mommy is never coming back.

And beside Oliver is little one year olds Emma and Lori. Completely oblivious to the fact that they will grow up never knowing their mother.

They are all looking at me with such sadness and hope. Hoping that somehow I will be able to yell "April fools" and it will all be over.

But that's not possible.

So I focus my eyes on our children, and take a deep breath.

And I begin.

"My Wife Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was such and amazing woman because..."

8888888888

_Starry starry night_

The burial has just finished.

I couldn't bear to look, as now it's really real. She's gone.

I look around me all of a sudden stunned at the silence, and everyone but Luke, lorelai and the kids are gone.

"Are you coming Tristan?" Lorelai calls.

I stare across the graveyard for a few seconds, before answering "Do you think you could take the kids back with you? I think I'm going to stay here a few moments more."

They nod understandingly. I give our children big hugs goodbye, and then watch the car drive away between the many rows of tombs.

_Portraits hung in empty halls_

_frameless heads on nameless walls_

_with eyes that watch the world and can't forget_

_like the strangers that you've met_

_The ragged men in ragged clothes_

_a silver thorn_

_a bloody rose_

_lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow_

_now I think I know_

_what you tried to say to me_

_and how you suffered for your sanity_

_and how you tried to set them free_

_they would now listen_

_they're not listening still_

_Perhaps they never will_

88888888888

I crouch down beside her tombstone.

And I breakdown.

All of today's fear, love and sadness come pouring out. As my tears cascade down onto the huge bouquet of flowers, I realize that I haven't read her tomb.

Lorelai choose it.

So I look upwards at the Bright pink stone, and read it.

'**Lorelai Leigh Gilmore **

**1984-2010**

**Loving Mother, Wife, Daughter, Friend and grandchild.**

**We all love you immensely. You are the light of our lives.**

**Loving you forever, Love Lorelai, Luke, Tristan, Emma, Oliver, Lori, Emily, Richard, Christopher, Lane, Paris and Jess. **

**-This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.-'**

END OF STORY

AN: Hello. I was just listening to that song "Starry Starry night" and I felt the need to write. I know that the song is about Vincent VanGogh and all, but I really felt that it suited a Rory funeral rather nicely.

I hope you all like it. I do :D

Please review, I adore them.

Bye for now.

Love Mischa S.


End file.
